


Like the Dead

by rebsrebsrebsrebs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Again, Angst, Asking your boyfriend's brother to murder you, Dream Manipulation, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, OC: Parker, Other, Parker is dating Beel but it's only mentioned in this fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/pseuds/rebsrebsrebsrebs
Summary: Parker should be angry, right? But there isn't a handbook on how to feel about the man who killed you when you wanted to die. No, they want to die, present tense. That in mind, they have a question for Belphie.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Like the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Parker is one of my Obey Me MCs and by far have one of the most complicated relationships with Belphie. I had a moment and wanted to explore that. Parker's pronouns are they/them. Please check the tags and read safely.

“Would you do it again?”

Parker is laid on Belphegor’s stomach, cheek pressed against his ribcage. The rhythmic thrum of his heart is a steady reminder of their coexistence. That the two of them are alive at the same time. 

“Do what?” the demon yawns, shifting underneath their weight. Parker gives him no quarter to squirm and tightens their grip in his cardigan. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Tch.” They reach up and tug a lock of Belphie’s hair, earning them a quiet _ow_. “You know damn well what I mean.”

He insists, frowning. “I don’t.”

“Fuck you,” they grumble. Parker rolls over to be on their back, though their head still rests on Belphie’s abdomen. The planetarium’s glass is perfectly clear; no glare obscures their view of the evening stars. The constellations are more visible at night, true night when demons sleep and the crickets sing. They were never surprised that Hell had crickets. The sound kept them awake in the human realm too. “Killing me. Would you do it again?”

“No.” His answer comes too quickly for Parker’s satisfaction.

“I mean it.” They turn their head to look up at him. Belphie doesn’t return the gesture, his violet eyes nowhere to be seen. “Don’t tell me what you think I wanna hear. Would you kill me again if you had the chance?”

 _Now_ he pauses.

“…I always have the chance. I’m a demon. You’re just human.” Belphie’s fingers skim down their face and come to rest in a fold of their hoodie, to toy with the drawstring. They’re both aware of the proximity of his hand to their neck. Parker huffs.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“Beel loves you.”

“Right…”

He does love them. They don’t doubt that. Beelzebub’s love is filling and warm. It’s a slice of apple pie, hot from the oven and cut too big because grandma insists they eat, that they’re skin and bones. It’s the closest thing they have to running up to the roof of a building and soaking up the sunshine. Beel is the height that they don’t want to jump from. 

And yet that brief moment, those precious seconds when Parker had felt peace in the wake of their own death call for them still.

“What if I want you to?”

His fingers freeze.

“No.”

“But-”

“I said _no_.”

They pass a few beats in silence, and Parker gives up. They close their eyes against the glimmer of the stars and Belphegor’s irritation. 

“… You know how much it would hurt him,” he reminds them. Their shaky breath is his acknowledgement. “I won’t do that.” The _again_ goes unspoken. He knows better this time.

Parker sighs. “I know.”

“And neither will you.”

“I _know_.” They grit their teeth.

“You’re staying around as long as possible. For him.”

“… Yeah. Yeah.” Parker’s body relaxes piece by piece: teeth, lips, neck, shoulders. The rest of their body is quick to follow. “You’re right." 

Slowly, they become dead weight against the demon’s stomach, drifting into sleep, and Belphie brushes a coarse spike of their hair aside. He presses his fingers to their forehead. The tense muscles there slacken as he lets his magic course through them, pulling Parker’s dreams from their mind and leaving them with nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. There's more about my OCs and my entire masterlist on my Tumblr @rebsrebsrebsrebs


End file.
